The Road to Happiness never runs smooth
by Afraid-Of-The-Big-Bad-Wolf
Summary: Hayly and Nathnan are happily married, Nathan a basketball star & Hayley working on her singing career, but it can't all be rainbows & roses for long, what will happen when new challenges are faced? Will our favourite couple come out fighting? Please r&r


**Hey, so at the start of the summer I became a little bit obsessed with One Tree Hill so I decided to give it a go writing a fanfic for it. **

**This is based around the time of the sixth season however the majority of the events, although similar to the story line of the show have nothing to do with it. **

**Please read and review, tell me what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Thanks, xx**

* * *

><p>Haley James Scott was standing in the kitchen of her beautiful home. Her son, five year old James Lucas Scott was playing the WII in the living room. All she could hear was his groans and cheers as he played. As she stood listening to her son she couldn't deny that he was a happy boy, that she was a happy woman, but she also couldn't deny that something was missing. Her Husband. Nathan Scott. He was on the road with his team, it was his dream, it was a job he loved, but she missed him. Gawd how she missed him. It was difficult. Sometimes, when Jamie was being awkward all she wanted was for Nathan to be there, for him to help with Jamie, for him to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. But he'd never know this. She couldn't ask him to give up his dream for her, plus, it was only on days she was feeling particularly low that she felt like this, and unfortunately, today was one of those days.<p>

Sighing she shook her head, telling herself to snap out of it. She turned round, grabbed the television remote off the counter and switched the television on, hoping to find something that would keep her mind off the fact that her husband wasn't due back for another four days. As she leaned against the counter watching the television screen she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist. She was just about to panic when the person in question put their head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Surprise!"

"Nathan!" she exclaimed, spinning round in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing home?"

"Are you not pleased to see me?" he asked cockily, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" she smiled as she kissed him softly, "But…You're not due home yet!"

"I know I'm not, but these last few days are just training days and coach says as long as I continue to train here there's no reason why I can't come back to Tree Hill. Plus I missed you and Jamie…"

"We missed you too baby!"

"Speaking of which, where is the little man?"

"Oh no you don't! You're just back, there's no way I'm sharing you with Jamie just yet!" Haley smirked as she stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips.

"You're evil you know, keeping a father from his son for your own benefit!"

"I'm pretty sure there's some benefit in there for you too!" she smiled.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed as he spun them around, pushing her back up against the refrigerator , before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mom….Daddy!" Jamie Scott exclaimed as he came wondering into the kitchen.

"Hey J-Luc!" Nathan exclaimed as he and Haley broke apart, both slightly breathless and shame faced.

As Jamie ran over to hug his father he pulled away and turned to face both his parents. "Ewwww!" he smirked. "The kissing I can live with but daddy! Don't put your hands under mommy's clothes…that's gross!"

Nathan and Haley turned to look at each other, both suppressing the smirk that wanted to appear on their faces. "Sorry!" Nathan replied as solemnly as he could master.

"That's okay daddy! Wanna come play the WII with me?" he asked shooting his winning smile.

Nathan looked at Haley and shrugged his shoulders, "Sure little man…"

"And mommy….can I have a snack?"

"I'm just about to make your dinner…"

"Please…..pretty please with sugar on top!"

"Fine…one cookie!"

* * *

><p>"I'll get it!" Jamie called as he ran through the house to answer the door.<p>

Nathan looked at Haley, "Anything to avoid bedtime!" he laughed.

"Uncle Clay!" Jamie's voice called out from the hallway.

"Hey J-Luc!" Clay replied. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nah-huh…." came the little boys reply as he led his uncle through the house. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"What?"

"Guess!"

Their conversation became louder as they moved through the house.

"What?"

"Daddy's home!" Jamie announced as he pushed the door open and led Clay into the sitting room where Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Nate….! What are you doing home?"

"Training from Tree Hill!"

"Well at lease Halz can stop moping around now!"

"I was not moping…"

"If you say so…Quinn said she was moping" Clay laughed. "So you glad he's home!"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Haley smiled.

"You happy your daddy's home Jamie?"

"Yes….but he needs to stop putting his hands up mommys top….its gross!"

Clay turned to look a Nathan and Haley, his eyebrows arched.

"And on that note young man….upstairs and brush your teeth I'll be up in five to tuck you in!" Nathan said as Jamie reluctantly left the room.

Clay turned to Nathan. "Yeah dude you totally have to stop that…" he laughed.

Nathan simply glared at him as he continued to smirk. "What? It's funny…."

* * *

><p>"So, Nathan Scott, basketball extraordinaire,…how did it feel being put in your place by a five year old today?" Haley laughed as she busied herself getting ready for bed.<p>

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at the memory of it. "He did not put me in my place! He simply expressed that he did not agree with my actions…"

Haley glared at him. "You're really learning how to avoid really answering the question aren't you!"

Nathan laughed. "Hals seriously….come to bed!" he moaned. "I've missed you….I want to show you how much!"

"Now tut tut Nathan, you heard what Jamie said, you shouldn't put your hands under my clothes!" she laughed as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Is that so? Is that what you think too?" he whispered, his voice husky, his breath warm against her neck.

"Mmmmhmmm…" she responded.

"Oh well, in that case…you should just take all your clothes off and we wouldn't have a problem would we?" he replied, pushing the straps of her silk nightdress down her shoulders.

"Nathan Scott you are a genius!" she smiled, standing up and stepping out of the one garment of clothing that was covering her.

Suddenly she felt nervous, for what reason she had no idea. He was her husband for crying out loud, he'd seen her naked multiple of times, they had a son….She looked up at him through her eyelids, biting her lip nervously.

"You're beautiful!" he smiled reaching up and taking her hand, pulling her down on top of him, before covering her mouth with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think x x <strong>


End file.
